Unwanted Attention
by Saber Knight
Summary: One particular afternoon, as Yuuko is walking home with Hideyoshi, his beauty catches the attention of a stubborn group of delinquents and the older twin soon finds herself having to deal with them - violently.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it.**

* * *

"I mean, seriously, how can they not understand that?" Yuuko asked her twin brother as they walked side-by-side down the sidewalk on their way home from school. It was just another normal day with her complaining about how she had to stay several minutes after class to help a couple classmates with their math homework when all she had wanted to do was to get home and continue the boys-love manga she had been reading the previous night.

"I guess it's because they're not as smart as you, sis." Hideyoshi told her, not really understanding anything about what she had told him about using some kind of formula to get some kind of solution to some kind of problem.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Yuuko told him, giving off a soft sigh before looking over at the opposite side of the road where she could see a couple of students looking over at her brother. "Looks like you have some admirers, _again_." She turned her head to look at Hideyoshi, giving him a hard look.

"I'm a guy..." He gave a heavy sigh, glancing over at the two boys for a moment before focusing his attention back onto his sister. "I don't understand why they always look at _me_, aren't we twins?"

"Yeah, I don't understand it either."

After that, they continued walking in silence for a few minutes. As they moved down the street, Yuuko caught sight of a group of five apparent delinquents loitering around the end of an alley. A couple of them were looking over at Hideyoshi, prompting her to give them a deadly glare that usually scared off most ordinary people, and even some unordinary people.

One of the two took a step back, blinking in surprise; however, the second one nudged the other in the side and said something to the rest of the gang, which brought their attention onto Yuuko's brother.

"Sis..." Hideyoshi whispered, Yuuko feeling his arm against hers as he walked closer next to her.

"Just ignore them." She whispered back, tightening her hold on her bag.

Hideyoshi gave off a soft nod, both of the twins keeping a close look on the group as they got closer. The delinquents didn't attempt to block their path, which Yuuko first thought was a good sign that they weren't going to attempt anything. When they began to pass them, the delinquents just looked at them, not doing anything.

Suddenly, however, the presumed leader of the group reached out and grabbed Hideyoshi's arm. "Hello there, beautiful." The boy said, flashing him a lecherous grin. "Wanna hang out with us?"

"I-I'm a guy." Hideyoshi quickly responded with, trying to pull his arm free but to no avail.

"That's no way to turn down a group of good-looking guys, babe."

The blonde started to pull Hideyoshi towards him, his movements only being stopped when Yuuko let her bag drop down to the ground and take ahold of the guy's wrist with her hand. "Let go of him." When the guy only sneered at her, she placed pressure down onto his bones.

The guy cried out, jumping away from the two of them as he went to rub his injured wrist. He glared at Yuuko, baring his teeth in a growl.

"Hideyoshi, get out of here." Yuuko whispered to her brother, shoving him off to the side as she took a fighting stance. She didn't like this one bit, but she _had _to protect her brother. She couldn't allow herself to just leave him to the wolves - even if it meant she, a girl, had to fight a pack of them. But just because she is a girl didn't mean she was weak.

"Takeshi," The delinquent growled, looking over at the second-biggest guy present, "get her."

The other boy, Takeshi, grinned, moving towards Yuuko. "Trying to act tough, girl? Heh, that won't work." The boy balled his hand into a fist, running forward and striking out at Yuuko. She stepped to the side, easily avoiding the punch before sending her foot slamming into the guy's chin. The force of the blow sent Takeshi falling back down onto the ground. He didn't move after that, having been knocked out.

"Damn!" One of the guys exclaimed, his eyes wide at seeing such a little girl take out Takeshi in one blow.

The leader growled, looking over at his other three companions. "Stop standing there and get her, you idiots!"

The other three nodded, following the leader's order as they all rushed forward. Yuuko narrowed her eyes at them, extremely fed up with that she was getting involved in a petty fight all because of her brother. Deciding to take her frustration out on them, she watched the closest one as he recklessly charged forward, sending a heavy punch towards her head.

She deflected the punch, driving her own fist into his cheek with enough force to not only send a tooth flying but also to knock him out. His body fell to the side as the second guy reached her, raising his bat over his head and bringing it down. Yuuko raised her arm, only wincing slightly when the wooden bat hit her. As she received the blow, she drove her fist into his stomach, immediately making him cough up blood as he dropped the bat. As a finishing blow, she slammed her foot into his stomach, making the now unconscious guy fall back on top of Takeshi.

Yuuko barely had the time to dodge when the third one came upon her, the momentum of his throw sending him pass her. Too focused on him, she unknowingly turned her back on the leader as the third guy threw another punch her way. Instead of deflecting or dodging it, she caught his fist with her hand and slammed her own fist into the middle of his arm while making sure to keep good hold on his hand.

As the boy cried out, Yuuko released her hold on him and drove her elbow into the guy's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out at the same time. "Sis!" Hideyoshi's voice caused her to snap her head back, her eyes widening when she realized that the leader was about to slam a metal pipe down on top of her. Before she could brace for the blow, a bag suddenly came flying out and hit the delinquent in the face.

The guy dropped the pipe as he reeled back, the pipe ending up falling on top of his head and eliciting a cry from him as he fell down on his butt. Hideyoshi stood at Yuuko's side, his bag gripped tightly in his hands. "D-damn you, you bastards!" The delinquent cried out, scrambling up onto his feet and turning tail. "I'll remember this!" He yelled out before taking off.

Yuuko looked over at Hideyoshi, a little fed up that he had stayed around instead of running off; but, she was a little happy too. "Are you okay, Hideyoshi?" She asked him, going over and picking her bag up from where it lay.

"Y-yeah... w-what about you, sis?" Hideyoshi asked, backing away from the unconscious delinquents.

"It's just a scratch." She told him, looking at her arm where the bat had hit her. It didn't hurt too much, so hopefully it wouldn't bruise. "Come on, let's get home." Yuuko took Hideyoshi's arm, leading him home at a faster pace than usual.

She didn't want the two of them to be around if that delinquent came back with reinforcements.


End file.
